Cable television, satellite television, and other providers of program services typically include functionality for display of programming guide information in their services. Programming guide information may be viewed through an “electronic programming guide” (EPG) menu that is enabled by a user through input to a receiver sent through an input device such as a remote control. The electronic programming guide data typically includes program schedules, having such information as program channels and times in which various programs may be viewed on a particular channel. An EPG guide may be output in graphical form by way of a grid having channels corresponding to rows and time slots in the various columns of the grid. Once a user commands a receiver to display EPG guide information, the requested information may be displayed as an overlay or otherwise over a portion of a display that is used to view a channel or other visual content from a broadcast service.
In many cases, an EPG menu presents a great deal of information that a user scrolls through when a making viewing selection. The channel information may, in some cases, be presented in ways that distract the user or that prevent the user from making a quick and efficient choice. For example, the volume of information provided may overwhelm the user and he or she will exit the EPG without fully appreciating the available programming options. Accordingly, it may be desirable to have an EPG that presents programming information in an efficient and concise manner.